


Karasuno Group Chat

by Hxrleyy



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Flustered Tsukishima Kei, Innocent Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Uses Cute Emoji’s, Kinoshita Deserves More, M/M, Memes, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Sugawara Is Annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrleyy/pseuds/Hxrleyy
Summary: Sugawara decides to create a group chat for the Karasuno Volleyball team and things go a little crazy...Basically a bunch of one shot type chapters that all somewhat fit together, enjoy!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 413





	1. First Year Arguments (Flirting?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes I ship Tsukishima x Hinata now shh and read :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara creates a Karasuno Group Chat. 
> 
> Hinata asks Tsukishima for homework help, and it seems the rest of Karasuno believe they like each-other.

Sugawara created a group chat 'The Crows'

Sugawara added Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Sawamura and 9 others

Sugawara: Hello everyone!

Kageyama: What's this Suga-san?

Hinata: a group chat YamaYama! I love group chats 

Tsukishima: Not another one...

Nishinoya: gc??? Oooooooooooooooh

Tanaka: Is Kiyoko-san here?????

Sugawara: She is... anyway, I wanted to create a group chat so that we don't have to individually talk to each other and that we can talk about meetings and everything. 

Hinata: How did u get lamppost's number Suga senpai??? I asked him for it the other day and he threw a volleyball at my face ;(

Sugawara: Tsukishima wouldn't do that to me :)

Kinoshita: I feel wanted.

Ennoshita: You're always wanted Kinoshita, you know that

Narita: Yeah! Stop whining!

Asahi: i have a feeling this isn't going to go well...

Tsukishima changed Hinata's name to 'Munchkin'

Munchkin: Hey!!!! that's mean

Tsukishima: It's the truth though, the truth can be mean sometimes

Sugawara: Tsukishima that wasn't very nice...

Munchkin changed Tsukishima's name to 'SarcasticLamppost'

SarcasticLamppost: Very creative.

Sugawara: Hinata...

Kageyama: Um...

Nishinoya changed his name to 'RollingThunder'

Tanaka: ooh niceeee

RollingThunder: RoLlInG 

RollingThunder: T

SarcasticLamppost: No...

RollingThunder: H

SarcasticLamppost: For gods sake

RollingThunder: U

Tanaka: Yu!!!!

RollingThunder: N

Munchkin: TEACH ME NISHINOYA SENPAIIIII

RollingThunder: D

Sugawara: I regret my actions

RollingThunder: E

Yachi: Huh? What's happening?

RollingThunder: R

RollingThunder: Of course my kouhai!

Kageyama: Dumbass... you could never do that 

Munchkin: That's mean Kageyama ;(

Kageyama: ^_−☆

RollingThunder: What is THAT

Yachi: I'm still really confused

Sugawara: This is a group chat for the Karasuno Volleyball team

Yachi: Ohh okay

Yachi: It's a bit hectic...

Sugawara: this wasn't planned

SarcasticLamppost: Do you really want to look even more stupid Munchkin? 

RollingThunder: What's that supossed to mean you lamppost?

RollingThunder: you wanna go??

Sugawara changed Daichi's name to 'HotCaptain'

Tanaka: Yeah!

SarcasticLamppost: No

SarcasticLamppost: learn to spell first

Munchkin: Tsukiiiii 

Munchkin: Are you busy rn???

SarcasticLamppost: Yes

Munchkin: Oh...

Sugawara changed Kageyama's name to 'Blueberry'

SarcasticLamppost: What do you want?

Munchkin: help w/ my homework!!

SarcasticLamppost: So what?

Munchkin: won't you help me ;(

Kiyoko: Why do I feel like a third-wheel? 

Tanaka: KIYOKO SAN

RollingThunder: OUR BEAUTIFUL MANAGER!!!!!

Sugawara changed Yamaguchi's name to 'Freckles'

Freckles: Oh

Freckles: Thank you

Freckles: Hinata, do you want Tsukki's address?

SarcasticLamppost: Yamaguchi shut up

Freckles: No, you

RollingThunder: Oh shit

Tanaka: Damnnnnn

HotCaptain: Nishinoya...

HotCaptain: wait wot 

Narita: HAHAHA WHO CHANGED HIS NAME

Ennoshita: I believe it was Suga

Blueberry: It was

Blueberry: Wait did he change mine too??

SarcasticLamppost: He's smart but dumb

Munchkin: Yes please Yamaguchi!!

Freckles: ok I'll send it you privately 

Sugawara changed Asahi's name to 'Jesus'

SarcasticLamppost: ugh

Kinoshita: Don't act upset, I bet you're thrilled that he's coming over

SarcasticLamppost: No im not 

Narita: no punctuation! He is!

SarcasticLamppost: Is there a way to just disappear?

Munchkin: I'm coming Tsuki!

Jesus: Umm..

Sugawara: I did actually want to talk about something 

HotCaptain: Go on Suga

Sugawara: I talked to Takeda-sensei and he said that we have a practise match with Aoba Johsai next week

Munchkin: Aoba Johsai??

Blueberry: Oikawa...

SarcasticLamppost: You mean your boyfriend?

Blueberry: The hell did you say to me? 

Sugawara: Guys come on

HotCaptain: We need to discuss about the practise match

Blueberry: yes! Volleyball!

SarcasticLamppost: Ah here comes the king

Munchkin: Tsukishima stop bullying Kageyama!

Freckles: I also heard that we're practising with Nekoma too?

Munchkin: KENMA

Narita: So we have 2 practise matches

Sugawara: I think I should add Ukai and Takeda

Sugawara added Ukai and Takeda

Ukai: Hm? What's this?

Sugawara: Everyone's wondering what practise matches we're doing

Ukai: Oh right

Takeda: Oh right. Well we have 1 with Aoba Johsai next week, Nekoma in 3 weeks and I'm still in working on a few more

Munchkin: I wanna see Bokuto!

RollingThunder: I wanna receive his spikes

Kinoshita: Wow there's so many practise matches coming up

Munchkin: Tsuki!! I'm outside

SarcasticLamppost: wait don't knoc 

SarcasticLamppost: HINATA

SarcasticLamppost: My brothers home

Blueberry: I'm practicing at the moment

RollingThunder: Ooh can I join?

Tanaka: Me too!

Ennoshita: I'll join

Freckles: I'll come along too

Narita: Kinoshita and I are coming 

Blueberry: Oh okay ^_^

Sugawara: Aww Kags you are so cute

HotCaptain: Suga not this again...

Jesus: I guess I'll come to practise today too

Blueberry: Okay

SarcasticLamppost: Hey I stole Kei's phone

Tanaka: Aki?

SarcasticLamppost: Yes

SarcasticLamppost: I've never seen the small orange haired one. What's his name?

Sugawara: Hinata

Blueberry: Those two have gotten closer lately

RollingThunder: Yeah I'm pretty sure they like each other!

SarcasticLamppost: What really?

SarcasticLamppost: actually now that I think about it

SarcasticLamppost: Kei did look at him with quite a loving look

Sugawara: yeah those two flirt all the time

HotCaptain: It's annoying

Tanaka: Their height difference thoooo

RollingThunder: We've been trying to get them together for ages now

SarcasticLamppost: Should I try and move it along?

Narita: YES

Freckles: Oh please, Tsukki makes it so obvious he likes him

SarcasticLamppost: Hm? Tadashi?

Freckles: Hey Aki!

Tanaka: Lock them in a room

RollingThunder: Ooh good idea Ryu

Yachi: Wait they like each other?

Blueberry: You didn't know? 

Ennoshita: If Kageyama sees it I'm surprised you didn't

Yachi: I haven't been paying attention but I've noticed them getting a little closer lately I guess

Kiyoko: I noticed.

Tanaka: KIYOKO SAN

RollingThunder: Ooh Ryu!

RollingThunder changed Kiyoko's name to 'Queen'

Tanaka: Oh!

Tanaka: She is a beautiful queen!

Sugawara: it does fit her well

Freckles: Aki did you lock them in a room?

SarcasticLamppost: I gave them snacks and then blocked the door

Sugawara: Those two are so dense but I hope they get together

SarcasticLamppost: Kei is smart I'm sure he will see it

Kinoshita: Kageyama we're coming (2nd years)

Blueberry: （＾ν＾）

Jesus: Me too

Munchkin: Nii san..

RollingThunder: Huh? Nii san?

SarcasticLamppost: Hi Keiiii

Munchkin: What do you think you're doing taking my phone and locking us in here?

SarcasticLamppost: Um... these guys told me to

SarcasticLamppost: byeee

Munchkin: don't you dare

Munchkin: damn it 

Sugawara: It doesn't look write when it has Hinata's name next to it

HotCaptain: Yeah..

Munchkin: We're studying now so I'm muting the chat

Sugawara: Have fun! 

Ennoshita: But not too much ;)

Yachi: Ennoshita...

Ennoshita: What? I hope they don't have too much fun

Sugawara: Why did I make this chat again?

Takeda: Um? Does anyone want to know about the practise matches?

Blueberry: I do! ( ^ω^ )


	2. New Years Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Hinata finally kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a little late, but better late then never!

Munchkin: ITS A NEW DECADE TOMORROW

Munchkin: ITS A NEW DECADE TOMORROW

Munchkin: ITS A NEW DECADE TOMORROW

Munchkin: ITS A NEW DECADE TOMORROW

Munchkin: ITS A NEW DECADE TOMORROW

Munchkin: ITS A NEW DECADE TOMORROW

SarcasticLamppost: We know Munchkin.

Munchkin: 2020 is tomorrow Kei! Isnt that weird???? It's gone soooooooo quickly

Tanaka: Woah

RollingThunder: What's up bro?

HotCaptain: Hinata called Tsukishima 'Kei'

HotCaptain: Oh for gods sake

HotCaptain changed his name to 'Captain'

Sugawara: Funny how it took you so long to change it

Tanaka: Cause he thinks it's true😂

RollingThunder: Bro

RollingThunder: Bro you have no nickname 

Tanaka: Oh yeah!

Tanaka changed his name to 'Bro 2'

RollingThunder: Huh why 2??

Tanaka changed 'RollingThunder's name to 'Bro 1'

Bro 1: Bro

Bro 2: Bro

Bro 1: Bro

Bro 2: Bro

SarcasticLamppost: 🤦🏻♀️

Freckles: Ooh Tsukki used an emoji 

Blueberry: Is that rare? I wouldn't know I don't talk to him

Freckles: I'm not surprised

Freckles: But no he usually writes instead of using emojis

Munchkin: Wha? But he sends them all the time!

SarcasticLamppost: Hinata..

Munchkin: He puts a ❤️ after all his texts...

Queen: Oh my god

Bro 1: KIYOKO-SAN

Bro 2: SHE HAS SPOKEN

Sugawara: This is getting to the point where I'm going to interfere

Sugawara: Hinata? Are you and Tsukishima dating?

Munchkin: Dating? What? No

Captain: 🤦🏻♀️

Narita: I give up

Munchkin: Where would you get that idea? 

Sugamomma: No where

Sugamomma: Who changed my name? 

SarcasticLamppost: Lol

Sugamomma: Oh Tsukishima, it seems I accidentally took a screenshot of your chat and my finger is so close to sending it to the group chat 

SarcasticLamppost: I'm sorry please no 

Freckles: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WOTH TAUSKAUAB

Jesus: Are you okay Yamaguchi-kun?

Freckles: uh huh

Freckles: yes

Freckles: over the moon

Freckles: OH

Freckles: THE SUB AND THE MOON

Blueberry: Who's the sub?

Bro 2: Hinata 

Bro 1: Literally 

Ennoshita: Guys..

Ennoshita: I think he meant to say 'sun'

Blueberry: Ohhhhhhh

Freckles: Tsukki and Hinata are the sun and the moon 

Captain: They are

Captain: With their names and personalities

Jesus: Daichi r u agreeing with this? 

Sugamomma: WHATs wrong with it?

Jesus: 🤗

SarcasticLamppost: didn't we say we were going to meet up today?

Bro 2: YES

Bro 2: At the festival 

Captain: Oh yh forgot about that 

Munchkin: we're still goin tho right?

SarcasticLamppost: We better 

Ennoshita: Of course we are, and you can do what you want to do 😘😘

SarcasticLamppost: HOW TF DO U

Sugamomma: Language

Narita: It's obvious but we're the most trusted

Kinoshita: I'm not but they told me anyway :)

SarcasticLamppost: Oh for

SarcasticLamppost: 😒

Yachi: Um should I understand or just ignore everything?

Captain: Ignore it

Sugamomma: Don't get involved you end up in deep 

Yachi: Okay...

Yachi: What time are we meeting?

Bro 1: Fireworks are at 12 so an hour before or something?

Bro 2: So 11?

Bro 1: Omg bro you know me 

Bro 2: Broooo

SarcasticLamppost: Can I shove them off a cliff?

Sugamomma: Oops just missed the send button :)

SarcasticLamppost: You're scary, Suga...

Captain: ur correct

Blueberry: Um so I might be a little late

Narita: Huh? Why?

Kinoshita: He's with Oikawa 

Munchkin: The grand king????

Blueberry: Iwaizumi senpai invited me over but he said he had something to do, but Oikawa said to come anyway so I'll be going at 6 and the last train is at 11

Sugamomma: Wait trains run that late today? 

Captain: Yeah that's weird

Ennoshita: Kageyama are you sure about this?

Ennoshita: Be safe

Bro 2: When did you become team mom Chikara?

Bro 1: lmao 

Kinoshita: Oh no

Ennoshita: You better run

Bro 2: How does he know we're together??

Bro 1: Bro run

Munchkin: Um so 11 then? 

Sugamomma: Yes

Munchkin: Okay :)

Blueberry: I sent Oikawa this:   
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Blueberry: He sent back a winky face??

SarcasticLamppost: 🤦🏻♀️

——————————

"Woah!" Hinata exclaimed in excitement as he glanced around the festival. Bunches of pretty lights were sprung along each stall, circling each one with a different colour to attract nearby customers. Each stall painted a different colour, from as simple as red to as pretty as pearl. The beach (where most people would stay to see the fireworks) was bare, apart from a handful of benches and chairs that were set out. 

"Tsukishima!" Hinata called out to his partner. Everyone had been given a partner to go with so that they wouldn't get lost. Sugawara decided the teams. 

The aforementioned let out a sigh, but turned his head to face the shorter. "What, Munchkin?"

"Can I get a drink? I'm sooo thirsty!" He whistled out, running towards a bright yellow stall that was selling hot and cold beverages. 

"I guess I can't really say no..." 

Hinata smiled at the person selling drinks and asked for a lemonade, turning to his partner, "Did you want something?" 

"No thanks." The orange-haired middle blocker nodded with a sparkle in his eye before thanking the person as he grabbed the ice cold lemonade. The two continued to walk through the stalls, Hinata bouncing around whilst Tsukishima followed, wondering what he saw in the excitable orange. 

Suddenly, Hinata tripped and fell into someone who caught him quickly. "Whoops... sorry." 

"No need to say sorry." The male replied, helping the shorter to stand properly. "What's your name?" 

"Oh it's Hinata!" 

The male stepped a little closer, "I meant your given name." 

"It's: get the hell away, thank you." Tsukishima suddenly stood in and grabbed his partner by the arm, pulling him into his chest. Hinata gasped quietly and felt a blush rise to his cheeks. 

"Who the hell are you?" The guy asked, trying to look menacing even though Tsukishima was much taller than he was. 

The blonde glared, "His boyfriend."

The boy in his arms jumped and tried to wiggle out, but Tsukishima kept his hold on him. Hinata eventually gave up and snuggled into his chest. 

The other guy (who was really only a few inches taller than Hinata) glanced at the two before huffing and walking off in a strop.

"What was that for?" Hinata asked, staring up at his 'boyfriend'. Tsukishima stared down at the ginger, and found himself lost in his eyes. 

"What?" Hinata whispered, "Wait, it's one minute 'til 12." His hazel eyes glazed in worry, before he grabbed the tall blonde and started to run towards the beach. Tsukishima could only stay silent as he was dragged. Luckily, Hinata reached the beach in time. 

"Oh thank god." He huffed out. 

Suddenly, the eruption of fireworks poured into the sky. A small gasp left his lips as the sky flashed with rainbows of colours. The blonde next to him wanted to stare at the fireworks, but found that there was something more beautiful in front of him. 

He grabbed the shorter's arm and pulled him close, so that their faces were a few inches apart, "Shouyou." 

"Hm?" 

Their lips locked in a quick embrace. Hinata - who was certainly not expecting it - kept his eyes wide in shock, but soon found comfort and closed them. He pressed his lips against his partners, and held onto him tightly. 

"Happy New Year, Munchkin." 

"Happy New Year, Lamppost." 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"At least I can reach the kitchen cupboards."

"Hey!"


	3. Late Night Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is caught sneaking out at night to visit someone. But who is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update, next will be longer!

Suga has created the chat ‘Karasuno minus Kageyama’

**Suga:** Has anyone noticed how Kageyama has been leaving practice earlier than usual?

**Freckles:** I WAS ABOUT TO SAY

**SarcasticLamppost:** It’s pretty obvious

**Munchkin:** Wait really?

**Captain:** I suppose not to everyone..

**Freckles:** What do u think is goin on?

**SarcasticLamppost:** He’s got a boyfriend/girlfriend/non-binaryfriend

**Munchkin:** WAIT WAT

**Suga:** You really think so?

**Queen:** He has been on his phone lately

**Yachi:** He’s on his phone every second

**Yachi:** I saw him smile the other day at it

**Bro 1:** Creepy...

**Suga:** Hey that’s not nice Noya..

**Bro 1:** Just saying the truth...

**Munchkin:** Wait so Kageyama is with someone???

**SarcasticLamppost:** It does seem so..

**Yachi:** Oh my... 

**Captain:** Ok we should just leave him alone

**Freckles:** But Kags would never miss volleyball??

**Freckles:** And now he’s leaving EARLY

**Queen:** It’s Oikawa Tooru

**SarcasticLamppost:** WHAT

**Munchkin:** U didn’t guess that? I thought u were smart?

**SarcasticLamppost:** At least I can reach the top part of the fridge

**Munchkin:** Shut UUUUUUP

**SarcasticLamppost:** ;)

**Suga:** Ok shut up both of u a minute

**Captain:** I can’t believe it’s Oikawa

**Bro 2:** The grand king...

**Kinoshita:** Wait the brilliant setter?

**Kinoshita:** I mean he did go to middle school with him..

**Narita:** That is v true

**Bro 2:** OIKAWA

**Bro 1:** TOORU

**Suga:** 🤦🏻♀️

**SarcasticLamppost:** Ok this is a bit crazy

**Freckles:** Can’t really blame him tho, can you Tsukki?

**Ennoshita:** I think we should leave him be

**Ennoshita:** If he wished to tell them he can, but if not we leave it

**Suga:** Ennoshita is right... sadly

**Munchkin:** Wait what did Yamaguchi mean??

**Freckles:** Tsukki didn’t talk about his crush on u for ages

**SarcasticLamppost:** Okay rude

**SarcasticLamppost:** Hinata answer my text

**SarcasticLamppost:** Hinata...

**Munchkin:** ;)

**Munchkin:** It’s Shouyou!

**SarcasticLamppost:** Whatever, shorty.

**Suga:** Feel like a third wheel

**Ennoshita:** So does everyone agree with what I have said?

**Kinoshita:** I agree

**Jesus:** I do agree

**Jesus:** Sorry I was sleeping

**Captain:** Forgot you existed tbh

**Jesus:** 🥺

**Bro 1:** I agree with Chikara!

**Freckles:** I believe it’s for the best

**Bro 2:** its the best for my kouhai

**Yachi:** Sadly, I will wait

**Queen:** Was doing it anyway

**Suga:** I’m guessing the couple have left

**Captain:** Probably making out

**SarcasticLamppost:** You’re not wrong 😋

**Bro 1:** EWWWWWWWW


End file.
